


Mac | Season Five | Fanart

by Project7723



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, holy smokes am i out of practice, it was fun, oh well, pencil portrait, time to get back into le grind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723
Summary: Graphite portrait of our boy circa season 5. That is all.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Mac | Season Five | Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> All the best to impossiblepluto for le encouragement as I struggled to get this boi from Lucas Troll to Lucas Till. Didn't *quite* get there, but. Oh, well. Next time better. :)


End file.
